camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Hurly
Personality She is Wise. History Before the three siblings were born a their father Grady met a lovely young woman. He hit on her but she payed no interest in him. But Grady kept flirting and didn't give up. Soon after the young woman agreed to go on a date with him. On that dae they had the best night of their lives. They ended up going home together and having a one night stand. Nephthys left Grady a note telling him that she was the woman he had slept with. 8 months later three babies showed up on Grady's doorstep with a note saying they were his kids and they would need to be tooken great care of and need to go to Camp Pyramid. Sean, Ruby, and Lucy grew up being very spoiled by their father. Often needing to visit friends houses just to have a reality check. But as soon as they returned they would be polished head to toe with luxury items. Neither of them liked it, they would have much rather go camping. They went to a private school for the rich and famous. Every week getting piles of money they never knew what to do with. Sean spending most of his money on dates with his girlfriend Becca, as that was the only thing he really cared for other then his sisters. Ruby spending her money on clothing and Lucy spending her money on clothing and jewelry. The siblings soon encountered what they thought was just a regular store clerk at campus, but it soon turned out to be a chaos nymph. He tried to kill the siblings but they eventually escaped his store. Now running for their lives they bumped into Becca. Her mother just sent her a note saying to go to Camp Pyramid as she was a child of Anubis. The 4 teens went to the camp but when they arrived the chaos nymph appeared again but this time didn't attack the triplets. But he murdered Becca. Sean being extremly mad from his girlfriends death grabbed a dagger he got from Becca and stabbed the chaos nymph giving the three kids enough time to run inside. Powers Offensive Children of Nephthys can cause an opponent to be injured by breathing fire at them for a short period of time. Children of Nephthys are able to project a person’s greatest loss into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. DefensiveEdit Children of Nephthys has the ability to force a person to feel a great sense of loss, which allows them to be distracted for a short period of time. Children of Nephthys can can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack PassiveEdit Children of Nephthys can sense any death, mortal or monster. Children of Nephthys can be sense if a spirit or ghost is watching or around them, but they will never be able see, hear or communicate in any way shape or form to them, or know the identity of the spirit around them or their purpose of being their is. Even thoughs summoned by any demigods or gods Children of Nephthys can be able to consul a person and help them to accept and move pass any losss SupplementaryEdit When fighting, children of Nephthys are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. Children of Nephthys have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. TraitsEdit They tend to accept death and loss of a love one quickly They make excellent mortician, and Forensic anthropologist Relationship Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Daughter of Nephthys Category:Children of Nephthys Category:Triplet Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue eyes